Cidade das Sombras
by Nat Loyola
Summary: Suzannah fica contente por viajar com Jesse mas sua felicidade só dura até ela descobrir que foi para o pior lugar para e passar o verão e, até lá, ser incomodada por um fantasma os levará a uma misteriosa família.


O resumo ficou horrível, eu sei. Peguem leve essa é a minha primeira fic, eu sou nova na parada. Eu só fui saber o que é fanfiction esse ano. *apanha*  
Eu também sou nova nessa de escrever então perdoem os erros gramaticais. XDD

* * *

**Suzannah POV**

Eu acordei com um bom humor essa manhã. De férias e, sinto muito Andy, mas consegui uma boa desculpa para passar meu verão sem trabalho ou escola.

Minha mãe me deixou viajar com Ceecee, Adam, Gina, Soneca e, é claro, com Jesse.

Nós íamos passar uma semana em uma cidadezinha cujo nome eu nunca me lembro, mas quem se importa? Eu vou passar uma semana inteira com Jesse! Aonde eu vou passar é um mero detalhe...

Ceecee e Adam eram uma gracinha juntos, mas eu ainda não engoli o fato de minha melhor amiga estar de casinho com meu meio-irmão sonâmbulo.

Eu não fazia idéia de onde eu estava indo, mas eu já estava preparada. Com biquínis, protetor solar e roupas curtas e coloridas na mala. As roupas curtas e provocantes entraram na mala desde quando eu acho que amo o Jesse o suficiente para dar... dar... dar uma "avançada no relacionamento" se é que me entende. Se bem que nada em mim ficaria provocante, eu devo ser extremamente não-provocante para Jesse até agora não se interessar em... você sabe o quê. Bem, talvez seja porque o Jesse é daquela época em que as pessoas só se beijavam na lua de mel e só faziam coisas a mais nas bodas de prata. Ou talvez porque eu não sou sexy o suficiente. Infelizmente o "ser sexy" eu não comprei a quilo e nem pude colocar na mala.

Eu estava lamentando não ser a Angelina Jolie quando alguém bateu na porta.

Nossa... quem iria me visitar às (olhei o relógio) dez horas da madrugada? Tomara que não seja o Andy querendo que eu prove o café da manhã. Ou nesse horário ele já deve estar fazendo o almoço.

— Se você não é o Andy, pode entrar – Eu desejei não ter falado isso logo depois que meu visitante entrou no meu quarto.

— Jesse? O que está fazendo aqui? –Minha voz saiu esganiçada enquanto eu tentava ajeitar meu cabelo. Tentava.

— Você sabia que eu viria hoje, Andy me convidou para almoçar – Ele disse rindo. Ou do meu cabelo ou da minha cara de surpresa ao vê-lo.

— Mas você tinha que vir tão cedo? – Eu perguntei fazendo biquinho.

— Não é cedo e a culpa não é minha se você dorme tanto, Suzannah – Jesse respondeu com o seu caloroso sotaque latino.

— Ok. Só me dê um minuto para me ajeitar, eu estou um bagaço.

Eu escovei os dentes e tomei um banho enquanto Jesse me esperava na sala. Coloquei um vestido de verão, passei brilho labial e desci. Ao chegar na sala eu vi Jesse conversando com minha mãe. Só que ao me aproximar eles pararam de falar e sorriram pra mim.

— Estão falando mal de mim, é?

— Claro. E sobre a sua viagem também – Minha mãe disse dando uma risadinha em seguida.

Eu ainda não sei o que fez minha mãe me deixar viajar, mas eu estava muito feliz pela viagem ser amanhã e ser muito tarde para ela mudar de idéia.

— Tome conta dela, Jesse. Não a deixe fazer nada de errado – Minha mãe fez um esforço para parecer séria.

— Eu nunca faço – Minha mãe ergueu uma sobrancelha provavelmente se lembrando de todas as encrencas em que eu já me meti, e que são muitas... – E, fala sério mãe, não é como se eu estivesse viajando sem você pela primeira vez. E, o sone... Jake vai estar comigo se isso te faz mais feliz.

O almoço estava ótimo (Max que o diga!). Ficamos sentados na mesa depois de termos comido, conversando sobre os planos pra esse verão. Mestre iria para uma colônia de férias já que ele não precisa estudar, ele na certa que ia dar uma aula para o professor. Dunga era o único que não estava feliz, era o único que teria que ficar e estudar cinco dias por semana. Soneca não parava de falar sobre a nossa viagem o que foi realmente estranho, ele estava entusiasmado e entusiasmo é algo que eu nunca espero de Soneca.

Jesse e eu assistimos Rambo durante a tarde, ou melhor, eu tentei assistir enquanto Jesse me fazia centenas de perguntas. Anoiteceu e ele decidiu que era melhor ir embora para dormir mais cedo por causa da viagem. Jesse precisar dormir era ainda muito novo pra mim.

Eu o acompanhei até perto de seu carro, onde ele se virou e me agarrou. Tipo, me abraçou bem forte e me beijou. Seus lábios quentes e vivos, seu hálito delicioso.

— Então... até amanhã – Eu disse interrompendo o beijo, geralmente não sou eu quem interrompe mas ele precisa ir descansar e eu acho que vou ter Jesse o suficiente durante essas duas semanas.

— Durma bem, mi hermosa. Amanhã viajaremos bastante cedo. – Dei uma risadinha e então me separei do seu abraço. Tudo bem que ainda é cedo para dormir, mas se for para eu acordar cedo amanhã então é melhor eu ir logo.

Ele já tinha entrado no carro quando eu lembrei de perguntar.

— Jesse, para onde estamos indo mesmo? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha com a cicatriz que eu adoro seguir com as pontas dos dedos e riu.

— Nombre de Dios, Suzannah, é a quinta vez que você me pergunta – Ele continuou rindo – Nós vamos para Forks.

* * *

**Desculpem o capítulo ter ficado tão curto! Eu pretendo postar o próximo amanhã e não vai ser tão pequeno, oka?  
Comentem! ;D**


End file.
